Electronic timing apparatus have various applications. One such application is to keep track of the times when prescribed medication is due to be taken and to prompt the user when it is time to take the medication. It is difficult for many persons, particular elderly persons, to keep track of the times when their medication is due to be taken, particularly when multiple medications are being taken concurrently. It is important that medications be taken at the prescribed times. Otherwise, the medications may not be beneficial to the patient's health and in fact may even be harmful to the patient.